


Wander over yonder x readers one shot book

by bubbelpop2



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader always gender neutral unless specified otherwise, Tags to be added but it's just a bunch of x readers, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbelpop2/pseuds/bubbelpop2





	Wander over yonder x readers one shot book

You lie on your back, tilting your head to watch the clouds pass over the galaxy.

Quiet time in Wander's company, although not particularly rare, was a welcome change to the fast exploring you usually concerned yourself with.

Okay, well maybe welcome was an overstatement. You liked the silence at first, but eventually found yourself with a swirling woozy feeling with the lack of anything stimulating your senses.

It's.... too quiet.

"Wander?"

You whisper, testing to see if your usually energetic friend is awake.

Wander quietly responds from inside his makeshift sleeping bag (his hat).And although it's not loud, you can definitely tell he's not going to sleep for awhile.

"Got your your banjo on you?"

Wander pops out of his hat.

"Always."

You pause to think about if it would be considered selfish to ask him to play you something. You decide that it might be a little selfish, but you doubt Wander cares.

"'S a little too quiet for me to sleep. Can you play me something?"

Wander gives an excited smile and almost squeals.

"Anything in particular you wanna hear?"

"Something classic maybe? I don't really care what genre as long as I'll probably recognise the tune."

"Well this lil I'm thing here makes anything sound like bluegrass so that's just fine by me."

Wander shuffles out of his hat and puts it on, sitting criss cross and closing his eyes for a moment before beginning.

It's.. familiar. You're not sure where you've heard it but you definitely know it has lyrics. Only about half a minute into the constant gentle strumming of the usually twangy space banjo do you realise that he's playing ' you are my sunshine.'

"Yknow when I found this piece I thought it sounded a little incomplete, I think it had lyrics at one time."

"I think I know 'em, if you're privy to hearing me attempt to sing."

"Really?"

"Mmhm. It's an old American song,"

You pause and stretch your arms, settling back down in your sleeping bag.

"'S Called 'You are my sunshine'."

Wander flushes and looks up at you.

"Huh. I thought my translator was bein wonky when I read the title. Guess not."

You hum in agreement and wait until he circles back to the melody to sing:

"You are my sunshine-"

He looks surprised when you start, you think he may have forgotten by now what you were going to do.

"My only sunshine."

You close your eyes and continue without looking at his reactions.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey."

You feel your face flush at the old endearment in the next line

"You'll never know, dear, how much I love you."

You hear Wander cough and you open your eyes.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

He's visibly embarrassed by the lyrics, averting his eyes as he continues to play.

"The other night, dear. As I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms."

You smile.

"When I awoke dear, I was mistaken. So I hung my head and cried."

You dramatically add a sad tone and Wander giggles

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine."

Wander decides to join in the chorus.

"You make me happy, when skies are grey."

"You'll never know dear, how much I love you."

Wander stops playing for a moment.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

He plays his own version of the melody now and your eyes slowly start closing again.

 

You drift off while hearing wander hum.

 

This is a good noise level.


End file.
